J.J. Redick
|+ colspan="2" style="text-align: center; font-size: 130%; color:#000000; background-color:#ffffff"| |- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;"| |- No. 17 - New Orleans Pelicans |- ! style="vertical-align: top;"|Position |Shooting guard |- ! style="vertical-align: top;"|League |NBA |- Personal information |- ! style="vertical-align: top;"|Born | Cookeville, Tennessee |- ! style="vertical-align: top;"|Nationality | American |- ! style="vertical-align: top;"|Listed height | 6 ft 4 in (1.93 m) |- ! style="vertical-align: top;"|Listed weight | 200 lbs (91 kg) |- Career information |- ! style="vertical-align: top;"|High school | Palmer (Palmetto Bay, Florida) |- ! style="vertical-align: top;"|College | Cave Spring (Roanoke, Virginia) |- ! style="vertical-align: top;"|NBA Draft | 2006 / Round: 1 / Pick: 11th |- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;"|Selected by the Orlando Magic |- ! style="vertical-align: top;"|Pro career | 2006–present ( |1|1}} years) |- Career history''' |- |2006–2013 |Orlando Magic |- |2013 |Milwaukee Bucks |- |2013–2017 |Los Angeles Clippers |- |2017–2019 |Philadelphia 76ers |- |2019–present |New Orleans Pelicans |- Career highlights and awards |- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left;"| *National college player of the year (2006) *2× Adolph Rupp Trophy (2005, 2006) *2× Consensus first-team All-American (2005, 2006) *Third-team All-American – NABC (2004) *2× ACC Player of the Year (2005, 2006) *2× First-team All-ACC (2005, 2006) *2× ACC Tournament MVP (2005, 2006) *No. 4 retired by Duke *McDonald's All-American MVP (2002) |} Jonathan Clay "J. J." Redick (born June 24, 1984) is an American professional basketball player for the New Orleans Pelicans of the NBA. High school career Redick was a McDonald's All-American at Cave Spring High School in Roanoke, Virginia, winning the 2002 McDonald's All-American Game MVP. He scored 43 points as a senior in the Virginia state championship game, a game in which the Knights defeated George Wythe High School of Richmond. Considered a five-star recruit by Scout.com, Redick was highly recruited and listed as the No. 2 shooting guard and the No. 11 player in the nation in 2002. College career In his freshman year at Duke University, he led his team with 30 points in their victory over North Carolina State in the ACC Tournament championship game. He put up 26 points against Central Michigan in the second round of the NCAA Tournament. However, he struggled in Duke's Sweet Sixteen loss to the Kansas Jayhawks, hitting only two of 16 shots. Redick served as co-captain in his junior year, along with senior point guard Daniel Ewing. He also served as captain his senior year, along with fellow seniors Shelden Williams, Sean Dockery and Lee Melchionni. In the 2004–05 season, Redick led Duke in scoring with 21.8 points per game. He won the ACC Player of the Year award, and the Adolph F. Rupp Trophy for national player of the year Redick's victory in the Rupp voting spoiled the consensus for Utah's Andrew Bogut, who won every other major player of the year award. In 2006, after facing close competition all year from Gonzaga player Adam Morrison, Redick won the major player of the year awards. Redick set a record for the most consecutive free throws made in the ACC with 54. This record began on March 20, 2003, and ended on January 15, 2004. It was broken on January 22, 2012, by Scott Wood from NC State. Redick entered his final post-season with a chance to go down as the NCAA's all-time leading free-throw shooter. The record, 91.3%, was held at the time by Gary Buchanan of Villanova. In an otherwise triumphant visit to Greensboro Coliseum for the 2006 ACC Tournament and early NCAA Tournament games, Redick struggled at the line, lowering his career free-throw percentage by about 0.5% and finishing his career with 91.16% (660 out of 724). On February 14, 2006, in the first half of a game against Wake Forest, Redick broke Virginia alumnus Curtis Staples's NCAA record of 413 career three-pointers made. Keydren Clark of Saint Peter's College subsequently surpassed Redick's mark in the MAAC Tournament. However, Redick returned the favor by hitting 15 three-pointers in the ACC Tournament and 12 in the NCAA Tournament to finish ahead of Clark. Redick finished his career with an NCAA-record 457 three-point field goals shooting 40.4% from three-point range. His career three-pointers record was broken on February 2, 2014, by Oakland University's Travis Bader. In the game after breaking Staples' record, Redick scored 30 points on February 19, 2006, against Miami to become the all-time leading scorer at Duke, with 2,557 points scored in his career. On February 25, 2006, in a game at Temple University, Redick passed Dickie Hemric's 51-year-old ACC scoring record of 2,587 points with a pair of free throws in the waning minutes of the game. His record was topped in one of the opening round games of the 2009 NCAA tournament by North Carolina Tar Heel Tyler Hansbrough. Redick finished his career with 2,769 points. On March 10, 2006, in an ACC Tournament quarterfinal against Miami, Redick scored 25 points, setting a Duke record for points in a season with 858. Redick ended the season with 964 points Redick came up just short of the ACC record for points scored in a season, which was set by Dennis Scott with 970 points in 1990. Redick also finished his career as the leading scorer in ACC tournament history. His total of 225 points eclipsed Wake Forest's Len Chappell, who scored 220 points in the tournament from 1960 to 1962. Redick speaking to the crowd after his final game at Cameron Indoor Stadium As the marquee player of the Blue Devils, Redick was the target of abuse by fans. Clay Travis, of CBS Sports, called him the "most hated current athlete in America." After students from rivals Maryland and North Carolina discovered his cell phone number, Redick estimated that he received 50 to 75 hate calls per day from opposing fans. He was often the target of obscenity-laced tirades from fans. He had 36 double-figure scoring games in a single season, tied as of March 28, 2010, for 5th-most in Duke history with Jon Scheyer, Shane Battier, and Jason Williams. On February 4, 2007, Redick's #4 jersey was retired at Cameron Indoor Stadium at a special halftime ceremony. Redick became the thirteenth Duke player to have his jersey retired. Professional career Orlando Magic (2006–2013) Milwaukee Bucks (2013) Los Angeles Clippers (2013–2017) Philadelphia 76ers (2017–2019) New Orleans Pelicans (2019–present) Category:Born in 1984 Category:Living people Category:American basketball players Category:National Basketball Association players Category:Orlando Magic draft picks Category:Orlando Magic players Category:Milwaukee Bucks players Category:Los Angeles Clippers players Category:Philadelphia 76ers players